Intelligent weapon
The intelligent weapon item property can identify the race of a target creature on-hit, using a one-line conversation. It can also trigger a one-line conversation upon equipping or unequipping the item (by player characters). Notes * The chance to identify a target's race is 19% each hit. After the race is identified, each additional hit has a 7% chance to trigger a random line of conversation (not dependent on the target's race). * This does not identify the race of petrified creatures or player characters. * Intelligent weapons cannot have their appearance modified by craft weapon. Enserric text BioWare defined various lines and sound files for race identification. These are used in the Hordes of the Underdark campaign. : Aberration: Foul-tasting thing! Hit it again!! : Animal: Hacking dumb animals, are we? : Construct: Immune to magic, hey? We'll see about that! : Dragon: Ah, yes! A dragon! Slay it, we shall! : Dwarf: Ha! Let's cut its beard off once it's dead! : Elemental: I used to summon these all the time... : Elf: I love the taste of elf blood in the morning, oh yes! : Fey: Take that, you little strumpet! : Giant: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! : Gnome: I so despise gnomes! : Goblinoid: Blech! What a horrid taste! : Half-elf: Take that, half-breed! : Half-orc: A half-orc once bullied me! I hated that!! : Halfling: Couldn't you just step on these creatures? : Human: Ahhh, human blood! How I miss it so! : Orc: Orcs! There's always orcs! : Outsider: Careful! These outsiders can be tricky! : Reptilian: Remember to wipe the scales off later! : Shapechanger: Shapeshifter! Kill it quick! : Undead: The essence of undead is so... so vile! : Vermin: Why must I debase myself striking such vermin?! Custom content notes * script: X2_S3_IntItemIjc * The name of the conversation used is the item's tag. (This conversation may be shared with the talk to property.) An example of an intelligent weapon conversation is the core resource x2_iw_enserric; the starting conditional ("text appears when") scripts used for the various one-liners in this conversation are the following. ** For race identification, the names of the conditional scripts are "x2_iw_1l_cre_" followed by a three-letter abbreviation of the race (e.g. "x2_iw_1l_cre_hum" for humans). The abbreviation for most races is the first three letters of the racial name, but the abbreviation for half-orc is "hor" and for half-elf is "hel". Furthermore, there are no standard scripts for beasts, magical beasts, monstrous humanoids, or oozes (even though the intelligent weapon property itself does support all races). ** For the lines spoken on-hit after the race is identified, the names of the conditional scripts are "x2_iw_1l_bcry_" followed by a number from 1 to 20. ** For the lines spoken when equipping the item, the names of the conditional scripts are "x2_iw_1l_equ_" followed by a number from 1 to 5. ** For the lines spoken when unequipping the item, the names of the conditional scripts are "x2_iw_1l_uequ_" followed by a number from 1 to 5. ** The script x2_iw_cnv_abort should be used as the "normal" and "aborted" end scripts to clean up the local variables used by the intelligent weapon property. * In order for the equip lines to be triggered, the OnPlayerEquipItem event handler must contain the "Intelligent Weapon System" section from X2_Mod_Def_Equ. * In order for the unequip lines to be triggered, the OnPlayerUnEquipItem event handler must contain the "Intelligent Weapon System" section from X2_Mod_Def_Unequ. Category:On-hit